jane_and_sephiroth_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Jane and Sephiroth Series Wiki
This Wiki is still very much under construction. It is highly advised that you read at your own risk. Thank you for your cooperation. ~Vivian Welcome to the Jane and Sephiroth Series Wiki This is a personal project, so I sincerely thank you for your interest. Welcome to the collective wikia of the Jane and Sephiroth series which chronicles the adventures of the two titular characters, and many more from all walks of existence, as they venture to elaborate universes and surreal realms through time and space. You will see some familiar faces and a few new ones as you walk through a life at the City Under the Sea and take missions that may decide the fate of the planets of Earth and Oragnia, or even the universes, themselves. With a series that spans many millennia, explore the comprehensive characters, the imaginative alien species, the colorful planets, and the diabolical supernatural entities that make the Jane and Sephiroth series so unique. Any characters not owned by myself (Vivian Vespera), such as Sephiroth, will be given their respective copyright on their pages. Where did the Jane and Sephiroth Series come from? Initially created in 2003 under a nameless title, the Jane and Sephiroth series was very small and only consisted of a few characters. The main character was Jane Reoneah, who lived in the capital city of Egypt with her easygoing mother and rambunctious younger brother. Sephiroth was not of any absolute importance at the time and only became relevant later when I added characters to a much more alien setting in which she controlled an undersea city housing a collection of villains. Some familiar names in the early episodes of Part I might be Mewtwo from Pokemon, King Bowser from Super Mario, and King K. Rool from Donkey Kong, but others who held relevance a number of years ago no longer do now. Despite this, they still have some level of impact in the memories of Jane Unbreon. Before the actual series began, Jane was in opposition to only one villain who was certain enough to make her miserable. Over time, the project became highly personal and very close to my heart, so to this day it has stuck with me and probably will for years to come. Now, this concept is so complex that I needed a place to keep all of the information updated without requiring myself to look back if I forgot something about a character. Where is the Series now? Both a comic and text format are still in planning stages, and so the series is not yet begun. However, there are plans for everything up until Mark of the Colossus. My current inspiration comes in the form of Alita: Battle Angel, a 2019 science-fiction film directed by Robert Rodriguez and produced by James Cameron and Jon Landau, and the manga from which it is derived, GUNNM, written by Yukito Kishiro. One of the mangas defining characters, Desty Nova, provides minor appearances in the City Under the Sea as a scientist specializing in neurology and nanotechnology. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Fandom's Video Library. Category:Browse